Malevolent Meanies
The Malevolent Meanies is a team of villains led by Sabrina1985's fan-made rival, Sasha Winchester. The other members consist of Brainiac Adam's fan-made rival Alan/Green Ice, Little Miss Ruthless, Vonnie the bunny, Nega Sans, and Nega Papyrus. Although each member has his or her own personal enemy, they will fight someone else's rival during at times too. Their style of fighting epic battles always consists of a form of competition, which is a metaphorical struggle between the justifying side of righteousness and the archaic decay of malice by using a variety of moves in turn, such as striking at each other, so they can show their fists to smash in the faces of their rivals with a mighty punch, in an attempt that their kind-hearted counterparts will stagger and feel very dizzy after being punched, which would leave them with stars spinning over their heads. The battles are free-flowing because participants are allowed to block and evade an opponent's attack by inventing their own different and creative abilities as combinations of previously existing techniques, however, they are not allowed to this multiple times in row during their turn. When the two teams are not participating in fights, they train in two different ways. The first one is to go to a dojo to practice their attack moves, and the second one is using an arcade video game-styled battle simulator in the hub world. The simulator's battle screen states the move used on the lower-left hand corner while there is another health bar over it, and when an opponent's health bar has been drained, it is equal to experience that would give them advantage in a real battle. They were inspired by Adam's fan-made group the Alanastiums, which are made up of Alan, The Mask, Daegon, Wario, Quan Chi, and Jessica the D.U.M.P. agent. Group members The Malevolent Meanies consist of: Little Miss Ruthless - Miss Ruthless' battle techniques are punching, kicking, jumping, repeatedly performing a chopping motion on the opponent with the side of her opened hand and jumping up high into the air with her leg bent and then extends it as she strikes them with a kick with one of her feet. Her finishing move consists of leaping up high in the air and lowering her head as if she is going to perform a headbutt as she extends her ponytail and sharply slaps it down on the side of an opponent's face to cause major physical damage to an opponent. Miss Ruthless is burgundy oval with red hair, a yellow outfit, and gold boots. She is a flirty and attractive femme fatale who is also one of the most ruthless villains in the world, and she loves fighting against the Benevolent Beanies in battles, and also wants nothing more than to steal her rival's beauty and sexiness for herself, which would result in making Miss Sexy look like a withered and ugly old hag, because she wants to transform herself into a sexy attractive woman. This would also give her the ability to use Miss Sexy's finishing move on her opponents. Miss Ruthless is the main rival of Little Miss Sexy. Vonnie the bunny - Vonnie's battle techniques are punching, kicking, jumping, a simple low-damage bite attack, a "Bash Jam" which deals low damage to all of her opponents, a "Happy Jam" which heals all of her teammates to full health, and calling down a flurry of about 12 comets to cause physical damage to an opponent. Vonnie is a rabbit with fuchsia fur, light pink secondary fur, slipper-shaped footpads, a powder-puff tail, and wears a red ribbon on her head. She is proud to be a member of the Malevolent Meanies and may appear friendly at first glance, but is very unpredictable, impatient, frustrated, and bounds towards an opponent at an incredible speed and catch them off guard, so she can attempt to kill any of them. Vonnie is the main rival of Lola Bunny. Nega Sans - Nega Sans' battle techniques are very harsh, deadly, and violent forms of punching, kicking, jumping, moving exceedingly quickly at a speed that makes him almost invisible, teleporting, shooting a laser beam that does massive damage, from a device that resembles a goat skull or a dragon skull, summoning jagged bones that shoot out of the ground to halt his opponents' movements, forming a cage of bones that surrounds his opponents and starts enclosing in on them, and using magical spells that he unleashes from the power of his mind's imagination by starting to stare intently at his opponents, while his eyes flash dark red and this starts off merely glowing, but they start to flash vividly as he keeps staring at them long enough to have his magic to slowly start practically enveloping his opponents' hu man forms and turning them into skeletons with voided black eye sockets with little pupils the same color as their eyes, so he can use these enemies that have been defeated as his personal slaves outside of battle. He is a short, big-boned, very much distorted, simplified, and stylized skeleton who has voided black eye sockets with red pupils in them, is always seen with a grinning sinister smile on his face at all times and hardly moves the corners of his mouth with jagged teeth, with one tooth being gold, has a round skull which is just not even close to the real thing as a human skeleton's, abnormal hands do not resemble a human skeleton's, and not very bone-like ankles. Nega Sans is pushed around by his brother, Nega Papyrus, who is verbally and physically abusive and forces to call him 'boss' all the time. Very rarely do they speak to each other as equals and this is because Nega Sans battered Nega Papyrus as a child. Nega Sans is mentally unstable due to the abuse his brother gives him and does frequently have nightmares, but he doesn't want to tell his teammates, because he'll get labeled as weak. He is hated by everyone, with the exception of his teammates, because he is the brother of Nega Papyrus, and so they want him dead. He is mean, cruel, evil, destructive, ruthless, and brutal because he likes to pick on those who are weaker than him and enjoys inflicting pain on others, and is usually very serious, but lets out an evil giggle as he takes on a horrific and maniacal personality during battle. Nega Sans says that he does it for fun and giggles because he finds humor in such a sad situation, since he's a sick and twisted skeleton who needs a good slap in the face. He is not as evil as Nega Papyrus, has a strong hatred for humanity, and believes in the Kill or Be Killed motto, but deep down inside, he's always terrified because he knows that heroes and most villains would kill him. Nega Sans is aggressive and quite hateful towards Sans, and he often teases his rival, which usually results in Sans getting very annoyed. This means that he strongly dislikes his kind-hearted counterpart and wishes to kill him. He is extremely proud to be a member of the Malevolent Meanies, and will do anything to try and destroy the Benevolent Beanies. In addition to this, he hates to admit he likes laughing at jokes and puns, often becoming flustered and irritated if caught laughing, because he hates to admit that he loves them. Nega Sans is the main rival of Sans the skeleton. Nega Papyrus - Nega Papyrus' battle techniques are very harsh, deadly, and violent forms of punching, kicking, jumping, summoning jagged bones that shoot out of the ground to halt his opponents' movements, forming a cage of bones that surrounds his opponents and starts enclosing in on them, making a large monstrous-looking skeletal hand appear out of thin air and grasping an opponent in it's grasp to attempt to squeeze them tight in order to damage them heavily and kill them, and using magic that causes his eyes to flash black. Unlike his kind-hearted counterpart, he is unforgiving, strong, powerful, doesn't hesitate to kill creatures like himself, murders humans, looks like a relatively normal seven foot tall skeleton, and has a scar running down his right eye, sharp teeth, and dark red pupils in his eyesockets. He is power hungry, full of himself, overconfident about his intelligence, vengeful, is willing to deceive his own teammates to carry out his plans, and uses his powers to take and do what he wants with no regard for others, since he is cruel, cold, ruthless, and cares little about the well being of kind-hearted and caring people around him because he rarely shows any emotion, is perfectly fine with manipulating and torturing them to get what he wants, and lacks any remorse for his gruesome and merciless actions. The only person he shows any sort of bond with, other than his teammates, is his brother, Nega Sans, but even he isn't safe from Nega Papyrus' wrath, as their relationship is largely founded on and primarily revolves around pain, bickering, and intimidation. Nega Papyrus verbally and physically abuses Nega Sans, however, he claims that he cares deeply for and does love his brother, and is only so hard on him to protect them both, but he doesn't show this, because he wants to to toughen Nega Sans up. He has no patience for slacking and even makes Nega Sans call him "boss," as opposed to "bro". He is more mature and villainous than his brother, has a very morbid sense of humor, gives out a chilling laugh, and will kill anyone who gets in his way. Nega Papyrus hates Nega Sans and their teammates, gets aggressive at times, and since he lacks the kindness his rival has, he hates Papyrus because he is a sweet and innocent skeleton who would never fight back or hurt anybody, because he is one of the most kindest and most gentle people you could ever come across is so polite and gentle with everybody he meets. He is excessively proud to be a member of the Malevolent Meanies and loves causing physical damage to the Benevolent Beanies in battle, and does not hesitate to attempt to kill his kind-hearted counterpart. Nega Papyrus regularly performs terrible acts of crime and mischief, such as kicking over trash cans and staying up past his bedtime, whenever he is defeated in battles with his rival. He wants nothing more than to hypnotize Papyrus and have him be a cowardly male damsel in distress who is wearing a princess dress and screaming like a girl after being kidnapped by him, while he pretends to force his affections on his rival, so Sans would have to rescue him. If Nega Papyrus ever was trying to attempt this routine on Papyrus, the kind skeleton would be more than wiling give in to this request for his rival, and act in this way, since he wouldn't consider it to be out of character, but find it to be the same as when a young child plays dress-up. However, it would make Sans want to punch Nega Papyrus in the face for insulting and humiliating his brother, stab him, crush his skull into powder, chew his face off, and laugh at the remains. True to his nature, he is a skeleton who is obsessed with becoming a god for villains, and a collector of souls and also feeds on them with ravenous hunger and now wants to claim the darkest and most powerful soul in the world, so that he can become an all-powerful super-being version of himself. Nega Papyrus is the main rival of Papyrus the skeleton. Sasha - Sasha's battle techniques are punching, kicking, jumping, getting out her wiggle stick and wiggling to annoy enemies, summoning a dark purplish-black flash of light that makes a thunderous sound effect and three liquid heart silhouettes that turn into a set of three solid floating hearts which appear above her hands and she tosses them to two people who are close and best friends only to instantly make them have a bitter hatred for one another, using a giant heart that appears in the palms of her hands and she then shoots it to her opponent by tossing it as if she is going to inflict very minor physical pain as if she is going to strike them in frustration while it flies straight to her opponent and hits them which causes the slap-like effect to feel like a blow as they back away from her because they are scared of her, taunting Sabrina by imitating her in a hurtful way by making fun of her love for Adam, and jumping into midair as she clenches her fist as a ball of dark red energy surrounds it and then throws a hard and fast meteor-like punch in an upper-cut motion that strikes two to five times in a row which can blast away an enemy that is aiming for her but it gives them a 99% chance of dying and 1% chance of survival. Sasha a young woman with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes who speaks with a dark tone of voice and has a Michigan accent, and wears an orange t-shirt, blue shorts, and brown sandals. She is Sabrina's evil look-a-like rival who is a bully, kidnapper, thief, would-be killer who is also the leader of the Malevolent Meanies. Sasha is pure evil, power hungry, obnoxious, bossy, impatient, loud, pompous, haughty, intimidating, abusive, snobbish, powerful, sad, depressed, cold-hearted, hot-tempered, cruel, sadistic, cynical, stubborn, rude, extremely unfriendly, overly self-involved, vain, cocky, manipulative, demanding, only cares about herself and anyone else on her side, dominates conversations by exaggerating her accomplishments and only wanting to talk about herself all of the time, greatly overreacts in anger if she doesn't get her own way, explodes at every little thing that goes wrong, is comically violent in nature, enjoys hurting and bullying Sabrina for no reason, just to laugh at her, and shows no remorse for her actions. This means that Sasha is certainly not a poor, innocent, and misunderstood pushover, since she absolutely likes her mean and unkind ways and is bent on ruining and to make life difficult for Sabrina, which means that she thinks she is better than her rival and demands better treatment by treating her kind-hearted counterpart like dirt by looking down her nose at the latter, which means that this shows that she is directly Sabrina's rebellious and evil mirror opposite. Sasha does this because she strongly hates the purity inside Sabrina because she has the traits of a lovable and kind person who is helpful and nice towards other people because she hates inner beauty as it is more important and pure because it holds no lies, and it attracts the heart, mind, and soul. Sasha only believes in physical beauty if someone is naturally beautiful only, and thinks that it is not a temporary illusion with no real strength that easily possesses a shallow mind, but an ultimate factor that people should be born with because she enjoys having repulsive inner beauty that easily diminishes her whole attractiveness because she has an extremely strong desire to destroy Sabrina and Adam's relationship and wishes to make any woman who was actually born with an outer appearance that is the physical beauty standards set by the media become his girlfriend, just because she views Sabrina as having an obvious lack of outer beauty in her facial features, while purposely ignoring her rival's kind-hearted and friendly personality. Sasha is quick to judge, criticize, and ridicule Sabrina's love-based super powers for making people happy by making her kind rival feel inferior to boost her own ego to feel better about herself, but is extremely sensitive to criticism towards her own hatred-based super powers and responds with a heated argument and cold detachment. She calls her mother and father by their real names of Allison and Derek, because she thinks it is better to make parents and children be more like friends instead of having a mother and daughter relationship or a father and son relationship, despite the fact that she enjoys whining about, hating, and raging at her parents for stupid dumb reasons. Sasha believes that her parents are poor with jobs that are part time and small hours, which she is not happy about, because she wants them to work too big high hour jobs, where they will be overworked and the pay is too small, simply because she wants an extremely expensive upgrade on her laptop that her parents can't even afford, but she wouldn't want to miss out on her hobbies, if she was to get her own way. She borrows items and money without returning and re-paying the debt by repeatedly breaking promises and ignoring obligations, since she expects her parents to make her feel very special and wanted only for her own gratification by coercing them into making this unreasonable sacrifice for her. Her personal dream is to meet Justin Bieber in person and she fully believes that he is the world's greatest celebrity and most attractive guy that she has ever seen, and she shows her love for him by taking out a cardboard cutout of him and kissing it, and she even kisses his posters that are on her bedroom wall that are alongside posters of all the guys she wished he was, and pictures of all the guys she's loved before, goes to his concerts, in addition to being in fangirl mode while screaming in excitement. This means that she has an obsessive-addictive intense-personal attitude toward him, since she's obsessed, worships, idolizes, in love with him, considers him to be her soul mate, and even says when something bad happens to him, she feels like it happened to her as well. She constantly attempts to use her firey temper on Alan because he always tries to win Sabrina’s heart. She cannot stand Alan being in love with Sabrina, it is the one thing that annoys her the most, and she always wonders why he feels this way, due to he and Sabrina being on opposite alignments. She is the main rival of Sabrina. Alan - Alan's battle techniques are punching, kicking, jumping into midair and doing an airborne kick to an opponent, shooting green snowballs from the palms of his hands, shooting a stream of bright green ice out of his fingers to freeze opponents in a block of ice, throwing pointy sharp icicles with an icy sharp pain that is too cold for an opponent to handle, releasing a barrage of sharp ice spikes which are unleashed via his hands, having super speed, using super strength, stabbing and slashing with his sword "The Darkness Blade Of Unfairness", and using a magical cape that allows him to fly. He is a rude, selfish, obnoxious, snobbish, cold, and heartless young man who has grey hair, hazel eyes, a green t-shirt that has a picture of a bucket of custard on it and says “Muck Muck”, grey pants, and black shoes. He is an abusive bully and cold-hearted snob who takes great pleasure in tormenting Adam by picking on him because of his physical appearance, spreading lies, cyberbullying him in the form of stalking him by spamming his pages on every site he is on, drawing terrible pictures of him, creating cruel usernames about wanting to destroy him, uploading very personal information about him, impersonating him and his friends & family, and blackmail, but he is always showing no remorse for his actions. Several years ago, Alan played a very cruel, heartless, and malicious "joke": he shaved off all of his hair to become completely bald to make himself look like he was diagnosed with cancer, pretended to get upset, and made everyone think he was dying from it. He is Adam's rival and the second-in-command of the Malevolent Meanies, and despite all of his terrible treatment to Adam, he does have a soft spot exclusively for Sabrina and is really and truly in love with her. The reason that Alan is in love with Sabrina is because he knows that Adam always speaks to her and she gets on better with Adam than him. He is extremely envious, jealous, and angry because she loves Adam instead of him, and as a result of this, he always attempts to try and win her heart by forcing his affections on her. This had all began in the land of Kaluka, where Alan was captivated by Sabrina's appearance at first sight, as he suddenly developed a huge and crazy crush on her. Alan performs a routine where he is always walking over to Sabrina seductively and saying in a perverted voice "Come here you sexy gorgeous girl, because my sweet, you’ll be all mine", while acting like while acting like he is being an all nice, friendly, calm, noble, almost gallant, sweet, and kind gentleman with very polite manners and giving her a truly genuine warm and friendly smile as he pulls her close to him and attempts to kiss her on the cheek, just so he can to try to impress her, so she will end up falling in love with him instead of Adam. However, Sabrina always rejects Alan when he forces his affections on her, but he is easily outsmarted and gets distracted when Sabrina uses her exclusive technique on him as revenge for him forcing his affections on her. He is intelligent, crafty, and thinks outside the box to be a voice of reason because he can offer his allies advice on how to devise a good plan for defeating the heroes. Deep down inside, Alan agrees with Adam on how much Sabrina really means to him, which means that he does not approve or even like the idea of Sasha's attempts at trying to kill Sabrina, so he purposely disobeys her by absolutely refusing to do any task involving serious harmful injury towards Sabrina that Sasha always wants performed perfectly and to her orders, just to save Sabrina's life due to his very strong love for her. Alan desires to get Sabrina on his side by merely capturing her in form of putting one arm around her back and the other around her hips and swooping her off her feet. However, it always fails, because on the extremely rare times he where has actually snatched her in an attempt to carry out his plans, she quickly and immediately breaks free by putting her hands on his shoulders and pushes him away. Alan recently found out about Adam becoming Sabrina's boyfriend, and this has caused his incredibly envious jealously to increase to the point where he wants to attempt to try and kill his kind-hearted counterpart and claim Sabrina's heart as his own, and as a result of this, he has a very strong desire to buy Sabrina a small inexpensive lovely silver promise ring, so she can wear it on her wedding finger, so he could make sure that she would not want to be in a relationship Adam anymore, once he presents this gift to his rival's girlfriend. Despite Alan's romantic feelings for Sabrina, he has been known to bully her at times, such as in Kaluka, when Sabrina used her wiggle stick as a boomerang to distract Sasha during a fight, but it backfired because she didn't have a good grip on it and accidentally dropped it on the ground as it bounced a few times and landed a few steps away from her. Alan had seen the wiggle stick land on the ground by his feet so he picked it up and decided to pull a mean joke on Sabrina, so he whistled to get her attention. As soon as Sabrina looked at Alan, he gave her his most malicious grin and he held her wiggle stick in front of her and was holding it out of her reach as he wiggled it to annoy her. Then, Alan changed his voice and pitched it to a falsetto in as close as he could get to Sabrina's voice and said, "Oh look! I'm Sabrina, and this is my most prized possession. Watch it wiggle!" He has even manipulated her carefully into a particular position by in the form of winking, extending and retracting one of his fingers to get her attention as if to say "come here" while keeping the rest clenched in a fist, and making smooching noises at her, which persuades her gradually by flattering her to use her special techniques that have no effect on him, just to let her know that he has immunity to her love-based powers. His catchphrases are "Oh, the devil take it!" when he expresses disgust or disapproval and "I don't serve others, others serve me!" when someone treats him like a slave, and when he gets angry, his icy powers become dangerous and uncontrollable. Even though, for the most part, Alan might seem like a full jerk who does not have sympathy at all because he is proud of whatever evil action he does toward Adam and shows no remorse or regret for it, shows no love for anyone other than himself, those on his side, and Sabrina. Despite being an antagonist, he does have a few good redeeming qualities, however, because there's more to him than being a villain who is only an antagonistic rival who is on the side of many villains, since he is only evil when he is not with Sabrina. Because at other times, he appears to be less evil and shows that he has turned over a new leaf and got a kind and loving heart to match his handsome looks since he sort of betrayed the forces of evil and thinks differently about it, especially after Sabrina admitted to him that she is willing to forgive him as he is a villain that she has a soft spot for since she loves him and believed and hoped that he would one day change his ways. He has not fully reformed into a 100% pure proper and heroic good guy without even an ounce of his previous evil self left in him, but is an anti-hero who will side with the Benevolent Beanies to team up against the other five Malevolent Meanies when they side with a greater evil because he absolutely detests, loathes, and despises the thought of anyone performing an action that is so unrepentantly evil and eliminates sympathy so they will not be redeemed once they have done this, because he knows that’s just wrong to go so low that even he wouldn't do that. He does not approve of the Malevolent Meanies siding with a bigger threat of evil and secretly gulps silently because he feels bad and would hate to see something bad happen to Sabrina and he rushes off to join the Benevolent Beanies in these battles, especially since he is fond of her. During these rare occasions, Alan behaves differently since he loves his biggest fan. It is a nice change of pace because it shows that he's not totally evil, and has a sensitive side of treating Sabrina with respect by being considerate to her and can be outgoing, fun loving, bubbly, happy, good-hearted, good-natured, forgiving, gentle, innocent, loves his biggest fan and puts her ahead of himself, and up for a laugh. Alan has no patience or forgiveness for any evil-doer who has crossed the moral event horizon, and will go to extreme measures to take down these enemies and teach them a lesson because his heart truly bleeds for Sabrina when she is being discriminated against, bullied, and neglected by these bigger threats of evil and comes to her aid after a battle and comforting her or helping tend to any injuries that she has received, because he realizes that the sight of these particular types of evil-doers picking on his biggest fan is a huge annoyance to him. He only acts like he had been completely reformed and edges on the good side for Sabrina and gives this extra special all sugary, syrupy, kind, loving, friendly, cuddly, and goody goody treatment to her because he loves her. Otherwise, he is a traditional anti-hero when interacting with other five the Benevolent Beanies and every other hero that he comes in contact with, so expect him to do things his own way, not follow orders, blow something up even if there are innocent people inside, go his own way, still be snobbish and pompous, but lend a helping hand when he feels it suits him, being the kind of person to not smile or laugh when it's a happy time, or not to care what happens to the bystanders. Even though, Papyrus and Sabrina were willing be his friend and let him join the team for these battles if he changed his ways which he agreed to do as an act of friendship, the other the Benevolent Beanies, especially Sans and Adam, were extremely suspicious of him at first as they knew that he was a villain and absolutely refused to believe him. But then, they started to believe Alan after he really, truly, honestly, and sincerely apologized to Adam for what he had to him previously, and showed real and true remorse and regret for it this time, which completely shocked and surprised Adam, since he had always known Alan to be proud of whatever evil action he does toward him. Adam forgave Alan for his past behavior, much to his relief, and then Alan thanked Sabrina for her help to redeem himself at these times. Adam and Alan are still rivals and don’t agree on the same taste, but the feud between both of them isn’t as bad during these times, because they do so in a friendly way. Even though Alan's infatuation with Sabrina is still there, he has learned to accept the fact that she is Adam's girlfriend, respect her personal space, and not pursue her by forcing himself on her like he did previously. He is the main rival of Adam. The gallery of pictures Malevolent Meanies in silly costumes.png|The Malevolent Meanies in the silly costumes that Sans gave them when he used his magic outside of battle. Little Miss Ruthless is a strawberry, Vonnie the bunny is Babs Bunny, Nega Sans is a skeleton key, Nega Papyrus is Jack Skellington, Sasha is the Invisible Angel, and Alan is "Peach Repulsa". Malevolent Meanies traditional version.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Malevolent Meanies by ILoveFanficCritic2.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by ILoveFanFicCritic2 Alanastiums + Malevolent Meanies.png|The Alanastiums meeting the Malevolent Meanies Malevolent Meanies by DollieUSA.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by DollieUSA Malevolent Meanies 2.png Category:Canon characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Stories featuring the author